Finding Her Strength
by Animegrl123
Summary: Brittany has a plan to help Santana get more comfortable with coming out to people. It involves alcohol... and Kurt and Blaine? WARNING: Lemon inside. Also, BoyxBoy and GirlxGirl. Don't like, don't read.


**The following story is a birthday present (that is exactly one week late) for my roommate, who happens to be OBSESSED (I'm really not joking or exaggerating) with Glee, and with Klaine, and loves Brittana (less of an obsession though). So I told her that I would write her a Glee fanfic of her choice, and the only guidelines she gave me was that she wanted there to be Brittana, Klaine, and alcohol. Because I like Brittana more, the storyline formed in my mind around them more than Klaine, but there IS KLAINE IN THIS! Some Klaine lemony goodness, in fact. ;) And some Brittana lemony goodness! It's just over all lemony. **

**Anyway, enough from me, now for disclaimers, then the story itself:**

**I do not own Glee. I do not own any characters from Glee. I do not own the rights to either of the songs that are in this story: Avril Lavigne and Disney do. **

**Now, without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Santana sighed, opening her locker. Immediately she looked at herself in the little mirror that she had hanging on the inside of the locker door. Her reflection stared back at her unhappily.<p>

She had one more class until her first week as a senior at McKinley High was officially over, and she felt no different than she had in June when she stood in this exact spot.

She should feel differently, she knew, as she smoothed a few wrinkles out of her Cheerios uniform. She had very quickly joined the team again upon her return to school, even though her time in the Cheerios hadn't exactly been the highlight of her time last year. However, this year she knew she could be captain of the squad, now that Quinn had lost her mind and gone all punk/weirdo on everyone, so she had quickly taken advantage of that opportunity. Now that she was back on top of the Cheerios, she was basically back on top of the school, even if she was still in the Glee Club (the loser club that for some reason made up the best part of her day, where she felt happiest, though she would never mention it to anyone… Well, except maybe Brittany, but that was beside the point).

As much as she knew that she should be happy with herself, Santana wasn't, and she knew why. As she stared into her own dark brown eyes, all she could picture were a pair of beautiful blue eyes that she would much prefer to be staring into, and that was the problem right there: she still loved Brittany. No, not still. As much as she had loved Brittany at the end of the school year last year, she loved her even more now.

The two girls had spent nearly the entire summer together, and away from school, Santana had been able to forget about appearance and prejudice. Instead, she had been able to just focus on Brittany: Brittany's eyes, her hair, her voice, the things that she said that should have sounded so stupid, but coming from her just sounded so cute…

Now however. Now they were back in school, and Santana was thrown right back into the predicament she had been in three months ago: whether or not she thought she could come out to everyone about her sexual orientation.

She wanted to; Santana desperately wanted nothing more than to be able to walk down the hallways holding that soft hand, or to be able to go up to anyone trying to flirt with Brittany and bitch them out for talking to _her_ girlfriend. She _wanted_ to be able to publically love Brittany, the way that Brittany wanted her to.

But she couldn't. She couldn't, and that pissed her off more than anything else, because she knew that she was the only one stopping herself from publically declaring her love for Brittany the way that she so wanted to. She had seen the way people had treated Kurt when he had come out; it hadn't been pretty, and he had so _obviously_ been gay before he ever said anything. She didn't want to go through all of the hate and bull shit that Kurt had gone through. She was afraid. And that, more than anything else, made her mad, because Santana Lopez wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything.

Santana growled to herself quietly, before tossing the book she had been holding into her locker. She had to stop thinking about all this right now, or she was going to go crazy.

_All right,_ she thought, _time for some people watching._

With her classic "I'm a bitch" smirk, Santana turned around, leaning against the locker placed next to hers. Her eyes scanned up and down the hallway, judging everyone she saw. There were nerds, jocks, goths: the usual high school crowds. She was thoroughly unimpressed until she noticed Finn and Rachel talking to each other farther down the hallway, Rachel leaning back against the wall with Finn leaning over her. They were smiling, and laughing at some joke one of them had said, and for a moment, jealousy flared through her. That was what she wanted to be able to have with Brittany, but for now, she was too much of a coward to have it.

Instead of analyzing herself further, Santana turned her attention back to the happy couple down the hall.

As she observed the two, Santana smirked. By the way Finn held himself above Rachel, nearly touching her shoulder but not quite, she knew that they still hadn't had sex. She rolled her eyes to herself: how long were they going to wait, until they were married? Didn't they know that no one does that anymore?

Turning her attention back to the couple, Santana watched as a certain pink-haired girl walked past them. She noticed Finn and Rachel both stiffen slightly, showing their discomfort, but they had no reason to, as Quinn completely ignored them as she sauntered by, her new boots making heavy footsteps against the tiled floor.

Santana watched Quinn as she walked down the hallway, and once again felt jealousy rage up inside of her.

Quinn, unlike her, had changed over the summer. She had gone from "wannabe Prom Queen" to "doesn't give two fucks." She no longer cared in the slightest what people thought of her: Santana could tell by the way she just stared ahead of her as she walked, as if she were bored by everything around her. Santana wanted to know how she had gained that confidence in herself, but didn't want to ask her in fear that the reason why she was asking may slip into the conversation. Sure, she considered Quinn a friend, as far as friends go with her, but her feelings for Brittany were something she wanted no one to know about yet, even people she trusted.

Just as Quinn was about to turn the corner, Santana watched as Puck passed her, his eyes lingering on her a little too long for Santana not to notice.

"Looking good Fabray," he called out to her, giving her one of his eyebrow smiles where he'd twitch his eyebrows up at her, to try to get her to give him her attention.

Quinn didn't even look at him, however, and just kept on walking, causing him to scowl after her, and causing Santana to smirk again.

"Hi!"

Santana jumped, having not heard the footsteps approaching her until the voice spoke loudly in her ear.

"Jesus Brittany, give me a heart attack why don't you!" she exclaimed, as she turned to look at the girl she'd fallen in love with, who also happened to be her best friend.

Just as Santana had done, Brittany had quickly joined the Cheerios again once school started, so Santana wasn't surprised to find her wearing the same red and white uniform that she herself was wearing. Brittany's hair was tied back into a ponytail, curling at the bottom, but otherwise straight and her blue eyes shone brightly in her lightly make-upped face.

"Sorry," the blonde said, as she leaned her side against one of the lockers, "I didn't mean to make your heart attack you."

Santana had to fight to stop the grin that wanted to form on her lips. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders, as if telling her whatever.

"So, I was thinking tonight for our date we should go to the movies," Brittany told Santana, "We can buy movie theater popcorn, and a soda to share, and can make out in the back of the theater."

Santana's eyes widened before she slammed her locker door shut loudly, looking around to see if anyone had heard Brittany. Seeing that no one had, she turned to glare at the blonde.

"Not so loud, Brittany!" she exclaimed, "Do you want someone to hear you?"

"Yes," Brittany replied, as if the answer were obvious, "Why not?"

"Because!" Santana told her, stammering slightly, "Because… Because… You know why because!"

Now it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes.

"Are you still trying to keep this a secret?" she asked, unimpressed, "I thought after this summer you were all done with that."

"This summer it was just you and me," Santana reminded the blonde quietly, "Now we're back in school, which means it _isn't_ just you and me, and I don't want everyone knowing that I enjoy making out with girls!"

"Why not?" Brittany asked her, "Sweet lady kisses are nice. Especially your sweet lady kisses; your kisses are the best, and I should know, because I've kissed just about everyone in this school."

Her heart melting at Brittany's innocence and sweetness, Santana continued to glare at her.

"Just because you are comfortable being out and sharing your 'sweet lady kisses' with me in public, doesn't mean I am yet," she informed the taller girl, pressing her weight back against the lockers.

Brittany looked down at Santana, frowning.

"I still don't understand why you want to keep us a secret," she told the dark haired girl, causing Santana to sigh.

"I just… I can't come out yet Britt," Santana replied quietly, "I just… can't."

Brittany leaned her back against the locker also, so that her shoulder was touching Santana's. For a moment, neither girl spoke, and Santana was a little worried that she had upset Brittany, when suddenly she heard Brittany say, "I know what we're gunna do tonight."

Santana looked over at her quizzically.

"Didn't you want to go to the movies?" she asked, confused by the sudden change of topics.

Brittany shook her head.

"We can do that some other time. Tonight, we're going to do something special."

"What?" Santana asked, a little worried as to what Brittany was planning.

The blonde smiled over at her, before replying, "It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at eight."

"How should I dress?" Santana asked, wondering where they were going.

Brittany frowned, tilting her head.

"Well, usually I put on underwear and a bra first, and then my pants or skirt on, and my shirt on last, but I guess you could put on your pants last if you wanted to. You could even put on your bra and underwear last if you wanted, but I don't know how good that would look," she informed the other girl, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"No Brittany, I mean what should I wear? Is the place we're going to fancy or not?" she said, rewording her question so that Brittany would understand.

"Oh. Wear something sexy looking," Brittany told her, eyeing her up and down and smiling.

Santana grinned, before tossing her head, saying, "As if that's difficult."

The two girls laughed together, and Santana just felt happy. She wished she could always feel this comfortable and happy, but she knew that it was a cruel world and that moments like this didn't happen often enough.

As they stopped laughing, Santana looked past Brittany, and saw Finn and Rachel still down the hall talking to each other. She smirked to herself, before saying to Brittany, "I bet I know one person in this school who you haven't kissed."

Brittany tilted her head, frowning, and then asked, "Who?"

Santana motioned with her head, and Brittany turned, seeing the happy couple.

"Berry," Santana told her, and she saw Brittany frown harder.

"You're right," Brittany replied, standing up straight, "I haven't. I wonder if she tastes like berries."

With that, Brittany began walking towards the happy couple.

"Britt, what are you-" Santana began to ask, but Brittany walked too far away for her to finish the question. So instead, Santana just watched cautiously, wondering what she had started.

Finn was smiling, listening to Rachel talk about which solo she wanted to do today in Glee, when he saw Brittany walk up behind Rachel and stop. He frowned, wondering why Brittany had that look on her face. Watching, he saw Brittany raise her hand to tap Rachel on her yellow sweater-covered shoulder.

Rachel turned around mid-sentence, and smiled when she saw that it was Brittany behind her, not someone with a cold slushy bath for her.

"Hi Brittany, how are y-," she was about to ask the blonde politely, when suddenly Brittany leaned down and kissed her, right there in the hallway.

Rachel's eyes flew open and she could feel her face burning beet red as she felt Brittany's soft lips against hers. She didn't know what to do: her brain was telling her to push the bigger girl away from her, but she couldn't make herself move just from the shock of Brittany kissing her.

Finally Brittany pulled away, and Rachel watched wide eyed as she licked her lips, looking thoughtfully to the side.

"Hm," Brittany said finally, then looked down at Rachel, "You do taste like berries kinda."

"I-I u-uh, I-I w-what?" Rachel asked, but before anyone said anything else, Santana was next to Brittany, pulling harshly at her arm.

"Brittany, let's go. Now," the Latino girl said forcefully, as she glared down at Rachel, making the smaller girl shrink back against Finn, whose jaw had dropped and a slight smile was playing on his face.

Santana harshly pulled Brittany into the nearest bathroom, and then quickly checked to make sure that they were alone. Once finding that they were indeed alone and locking the door, she rounded on Brittany.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed, glaring at the blonde.

"What? I wanted to know if she tasted like berries. She did," Brittany replied, obviously, confused as to why Santana was so angry.

"You, you kissed that, that _munchkin_!" Santana yelled, her nostrils flaring.

"Why are you mad?" Brittany asked, having no clue as to why there was practically steam coming out of Santana's ears.

"Because. You. Kissed. _Her_!" Santana screamed, balling her hands into fists.

Things finally clicking together, Brittany replied, "Oh, you're jealous."

Eyes widening even more, Santana exclaimed, "I am not!"

Brittany shook her said slightly, before informing her, "It wasn't cheating, because you watched it. And I just wanted to know if she tasted like her name. I would kiss you to find out if you taste like a lopez, but I don't know what a lopez is."

Santana smacked her hand against her head, wanting to hit the foolish out of Brittany, but knowing she could never hit the blonde girl.

Brittany watched her for a minute, and then smirked a little.

"What?" Santana asked, annoyance in her voice when she noticed the smirk.

"It's kinda cute," Brittany replied.

"What's kinda cute?" the other girl asked, dropping her hand and looking at Brittany suspiciously.

"Your jealousy," was the answer that she got, and Santana's eyes widened again.

"I am not jealous!" she exclaimed, "Especially of that midget!"

Brittany moved closer to Santana, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waste.

"I think you are," Brittany told her, smiling down at her, "It's okay: I'm pretty sure I'd be jealous if you kissed Rachel in front of me."

Santana made a face.

"Ugh, just the idea of me kissing that dwarf is enough to make me sick," she stated, and Brittany giggled.

"Please don't get sick," she requested, before placing her lips down softly on Santana's.

_I won't_, Santana thought, as she laced her fingers behind Brittany's neck, kissing the blonde back forcefully, not once thinking about what would happen if someone unlocked the bathroom door and found them in there…

Looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror, Santana smirked at herself. She had found the perfect outfit in her closet to wear that would work for every scenario she could think of that Brittany might be planning. A tight skirt clung to her thighs, long enough to pass for formal, if they were going to a formal restaurant, but short enough and tight enough to pass for partying if they were going partying. On top, she wore her red spaghetti-strap shirt that dipped low enough to show off a nice amount of cleavage, but on her arm she carried her black jacket that she could put on over it if there was too much cleavage showing for wherever the date was. On her feet, a pair of black high heels pushed her up, so that she now stood three-ish inches taller than usual.

Santana ran a few fingers through her dark, silky hair, brushing it back out of her face a little. She had decided to leave it down, without a headband or anything, as it was usually fairly manageable and she would be carrying a hairbrush in her purse anyway. On her face she'd added a little mascara, some lipstick, and just a hint of eye shadow. All in all, she was very happy with how she'd turned out.

A light rumbling came from her bureau counter, and Santana looked down, smiling when she saw that she had a text from Brittany. She picked up the vibrating cell phone, flipped it open, and read the text.

_"On my way now. See you in a few minutes! Hope you're ready. Britt." _

Without texting back, she tossed her cell in her purse, checking to make sure that she had everything else that she needed in there already, and then headed downstairs to wait for her secret girlfriend to get there.

Within five minutes, Santana saw a car pull into her driveway, and she quickly turned off the living room light and locked the door, as her parents were away on vacation, before walking quickly out to the car.

Walking straight to the driver's side of the car, Santana watched as the window rolled down, and she saw Brittany's blonde head looking her way. Santana leaned against the car door, sticking her head in the window.

"Hey Sexy," Santana purred out, winking at Brittany.

Brittany smiled out the window at Santana, replying, "Hi!"

Stepping a couple of feet back, Santana twirled around, before stopping and posing for Brittany with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, "Will my outfit go with wherever we're going?"

Brittany looked her up and down, and then told her happily, "It's perfect."

Smirking, Santana walked around the front of the car, opening the passenger door and getting in. As soon as the door was closed, she turned to Brittany, leaned over, and captured her lips in a quick kiss. She felt Brittany's hand wrap around the back of her neck, and she deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Santana pulled back slightly, smiling at the blonde girl.

"You know," she said, "We don't have to go out tonight. I'm perfectly fine with staying home."

Brittany gave her a look of confusion, clearly not getting what Santana was implying.

"But I thought you wanted to go out on a date tonight?" she asked, frowning.

Santana sighed slightly, shaking her head, but a smile played on her lips. Sometimes it was frustrating, having to explain things to Brittany, but for some reason Santana only found it amusing and cute.

"You're right Britt; I can't wait to see what you have planned," she told the blonde kindly, and then pecked her lips once again, before sitting back in her seat.

Brittany smiled back at the other girl, and shifted the car out of park, but then looked over to Santana.

"Santana, don't forget to buckle," she reminded her, causing the Latino to roll her eyes (she really only ever buckled when she was with Brittany; the other girl had some obsession with being buckled in cars, while she really didn't care in the slightest), but then grabbed the seatbelt beside her, buckling it firmly around her. Seeing all this happen, Brittany smiled, and then backed out of the driveway.

As they headed out, Santana asked, "So where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise," was all Brittany would tell her, smiling to herself proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes once again, and then glanced in Brittany's direction. Even in the growing dark, she could see that Brittany was wearing her favorite pair of cut-off jeans, which hugged her skin perfectly, and were fraying slightly at the bottom and a loose white t-shirt that had splashes of bright colors on it which hung off of her shoulders slightly, showing off her bright pink bra straps. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with a few bobby pins, but otherwise hung loosely down her back. As good as Santana thought the other girl looked, it was clear to her that they were not going anywhere particularly formal, so she threw her dark jacket in the backseat.

Instead of bothering with any more questions, Santana decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride. She and Brittany talked, and turned on the radio, singing their hearts out when good songs came on. She was so content in the car with Brittany that she barely noticed it when twenty minutes had gone by, and Brittany was slowing down, preparing to park. Looking around to see where they were, Santana's good mood was dashed when she noticed the building across from them and down the street a little ways. She saw a neon pink sign flashing, which read, _Sweetheart's_: a very popular club for gays and lesbians.

"Brittany," Santana said between gritted teeth, "What are we doing here?"

Brittany's smile grew, clearly not hearing the anger in Santana's voice.

"We're going clubbing!" she exclaimed, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Why are we clubbing _there_?" Santana asked her, pointing accusingly to the club down the street.

Finally hearing the anger in Santana's voice, Brittany frowned.

"Because I thought this might help you," she replied, looking at the Latino.

"How is this supposed to _help _me? You know I don't want to come out to people yet, Brittany!" she practically yelled, her frustration taking control of her voice.

Brittany sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I know you don't want to come out yet, Santana," she told her, "But I thought maybe going to a place where everyone else is gay could help you. Besides, it's not like anyone from school is going to be in there. So you aren't coming out to anyone who is going to actually know you!"

Santana huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and pushing herself back against the seat. She didn't want to go in there. She didn't want a bunch of people to see her in there (even if all the people in there were probably gay too). Besides, there was always that chance that someone would recognize her, and then the news would spread like wildfire.

Brittany watched her for a few seconds, and then angrily reached behind her, grabbing her seatbelt again.

"Fine," she growled, "If you don't want to go in there, then fine: we can go home. I just was hoping to help you, because all I want is to be able to tell people that you are my girlfriend. I want you to love yourself as much as I love you, Santana, but I guess you don't yet."

Just like that, Santana's anger was gone, and she felt terrible. Here Brittany was trying to help her out, and she was bitching the other girl out. She knew that Brittany didn't understand why she didn't want to come out yet, and that she had a hard time with it, so Santana shouldn't have let her anger take over. Just as Brittany was about to start the car again, Santana reached over, taking Brittany's hand in hers.

"No, that's okay," she told the blonde quietly, "Let's go in. I… I can give it a try. I mean, there's going to be alcohol, right? Nothing's better than partying with alcohol."

She attempted a small smile, and Brittany returned the smile.

"Thanks Santana. It's gunna be fun," she replied, and then a concerned look took over her face and she asked, "You do have your fake id, right?"

Santana chuckled, before digging around in her purse. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out her fake id, saying, "Like I ever leave home without it."

Brittany smiled again.

"Good," she said, "Now let's go party!"

The two girls got out of the car, locking the doors behind them, and then headed towards the club. Santana's heart began to beat quickly, as she got closer and closer to it. She wasn't worried about whether she'd get in or not: her id was perfect, with no way to tell that it was a fake, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to get in to this particular club or not.

The two girls could hear the noise from inside the building before they were inside, and could even feel the beat of the music, so they weren't at all surprised to see the stage at the far side of the room once they had entered the party zone. There was a bar serving various drinks to their left, a few small tables set up near it, but most of the room was used as a dance floor that already seemed to be packed with people moving to the music. On the stage a DJ stood, clearly enjoying himself as he did his job and watched the many people dancing and stumbling around in front of him. Colored lights lit up the dance area, changing from red to blue, to green, yellow, purple, any various colors in any various patterns.

Brittany's grin widened upon seeing the dance floor, and already Santana could see her swinging her hips slightly to the rhythm of the music, but instead of leading them there, she grabbed Santana's wrist and led the way to the bar. The two people behind the bar were busy serving a few other people, so while they waited, Brittany asked with a twinkle in her eye, "Well Santana, are you ready to party?"

Santana, who was trying to loosen up for Brittany, smiled in return and winked at Brittany.

"I am always ready to party, Britt," she replied, and the blonde nodded her head, apparently agreeing that she too was always ready to party.

One of the women behind the counter moved over to them and asked, "What can I get for you ladies?"

Santana, not having to think twice, told her, "Tequila. Two shots of tequila."

The woman nodded, and then moved around behind the bar to get them their drinks. Once they got them, Brittany winked again at Santana, then tilted her head back and downed her shot. When she was done she looked at Santana, as if challenging her. Santana rolled her eyes, and then downed her own shot, licking her lips when it was gone. Almost immediately the woman behind the bar refilled their drinks, grinning at the two girls.

After downing their second shots, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand again.

"Dance now?" she asked, and Santana laughed before nodding, and allowing the blonde to lead her over to the dance floor.

The two girls were quickly swallowed into the crowd, and Brittany immediately began moving her hips and shoulders, letting the music guide her actions. Santana smiled watching her, and then began moving too, wishing her body could move as smoothly as Brittany's did.

As they danced, Santana looked around them, noticing something strange. She was very used to seeing guys' eyes following her every move, especially when she danced (especially in her short skirt and thin red top), but that wasn't the case here. While it was true, there were one or two guys who were following her every move, there were many more women who had their eyes glued to her. It was weird to her, but at the same time she found that she liked it. Santana didn't realize that she was smiling, but Brittany did.

"See?" the blonde said to her, drawing her attention back to the dancing blonde, "I knew this was a good idea."

Santana rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Brittany by the waste, pulling the blonde's body back against her. She felt Brittany grinding on her, and it drove her wild, but she kept her voice calm as she whispered into Brittany's ear, "Just dance, smarty."

Brittany happily obliged, and the two girls spent the next many minutes dancing against each other, loving the feel of the music beating through them, and each other's bodies against them.

Finally the two had to take a break from dancing (or at least Santana did: Brittany, she knew, could have kept going all night, but Santana didn't spend as much time dancing as Brittany did), so they moved back to the bar and ordered another couple of shots, and then took them to one of the little tables near the bar. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and Santana was just about to suggest that they go get another shot, when she spotted danger.

She had noticed a red-headed girl dancing near them while they were on the dance floor, and had seen the girl eyeing Brittany a few times, but she hadn't thought much of it, other than to pull Brittany closer to her. Now however, it appeared the girl might be more trouble than Santana had thought, as she watched the girl walking towards them, her eyes on Brittany.

Santana almost growled out loud. The girl was, she had to admit, pretty hot. Her red hair rolled down off of her shoulders in waves, and bright green eyes shined out of a pale face. She was petite, and was clearly very sure of herself, with the way her hips swung in their tight jeans as she approached them. Her blue shirt was strapless, and hugged her form nicely. At another moment, Santana might have appreciated the piece of eye candy, but at this moment all she saw was a threat that she had to extinguish.

Brittany, however, didn't seem to have noticed the new girl, as she was visibly surprised when the girl stopped next to them, and smiled down at her.

"Hi," the girl said straight to Brittany, "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I saw you dancing earlier, and just wanted to tell you how amazing you are."

"Uh, thanks," Brittany replied, smiling at the girl, and Santana felt her fists clench beneath the table.

"I'm Jess," the girl told her, sticking out her hand for Brittany to take, which she did after a second.

"I'm Brittany," the blonde informed her, and then ushered over to Santana and added, "And this is Santana."

"So Brittany, can I buy you a drink?" Jess asked her, smiling.

_That's it,_ Santana thought, and then jumped out of her chair, glaring at Jess.

"No way in hell can you buy her a drink!" she seethed, wanting to reach out and rip every strand of the bitch's hair out of her head.

Jess looked at her in surprise, as if seeing Santana for the first time. She looked back and forth from one girl to the other, and then, as if realizing it for the first time, which Santana could tell was a big lie, gasped.

"Oh, are you two here on a date?" the new girl asked, her hand flying to her mouth in fake shock, "Well if I had known that I never would have asked!"

"It's okay," Brittany told her, smiling, and Santana glared at the blonde, wanting to tell her that it was most certainly _not _okay.

"Well," Jess said, as she leaned down on the table so that her face and chest were directly in front of Brittany, "If this date doesn't end the way you want it to, or you need someone else to dance with, all you need to do is find me, Brittany."

After that, Jess pushed herself off of the table, and sauntered away, her hips swinging lazily for Brittany to watch if she hadn't of been so busy holding Santana back from chasing her and showing her what happens when you mess with someone from Lima Heights.

"Let me go! I want to pull her hair out!" Santana roared, trying desperately to escape Brittany's firm grasp around her middle, but having no luck in doing so.

"No Santana! I don't want to be kicked out of here! We've barely started partying!" Brittany reminded her, as she held on tightly to the fiery hot Latino in her arms.

All at once she felt Santana stop fighting her, and then suddenly she had turned around in her arms, grabbed her head, and firmly locked their lips together. Brittany, after a moment of surprise, smiled, or at least she would have if she hadn't of been focusing so fully on the lips of the woman in her arms. They heard a few hoots and whistles around them, but they ignored them.

Finally Santana pulled back, making Brittany pout a little. Leaning towards her again, she told the blonde quietly, "You are mine. If that bitch goes near you, I will slap the shit out of her."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Honestly, she was so happy that Santana was treating her like this in public, and she didn't want it to ever change, even though she knew that once they left here it would probably go back to the way it usually was. However, she could hope against it, and besides, she didn't need to think about that right now. She had her love in her arms, and music was blaring around her.

"Come on," Brittany whispered in her ear, "Let's go dance some more."

Santana followed her to the dance floor, holding on tightly to her hand, and then once they got there she grabbed the blonde's hips, wanting there to be no question to anyone else that this particular blonde belonged to _her_ and her only. After all, the Latino had never been particularly good at sharing, especially her favorite things.

The girls began dancing once again, this time holding each other as close as they could whenever they could, and whenever they couldn't Santana would just step back and watch the way Brittany's body moved, admiring it, and thinking about the other ways it moved when she was the music that made Britt's muscles move. She could feel the alcohol clouding her brain slightly, as once again she reached out and pulled Brittany close to her, and this time her lips found a soft spot on Brittany's neck that had the other girl beginning to breathe a bit heavily. Santana was beginning to think that it was about time for the two of them to go back home when suddenly she heard someone saying, "Brittany? San…tana?"

It took a moment or two for the voice to register through Santana's clouded mind, but when it finally did, she jerked away from Brittany as if the girl had suddenly caught on fire. Brittany looked over at her confusedly, but then followed Santana's panicked gaze until she saw…

"Kurt?" she asked, seeing her Gleemate standing at the edge of the dance floor, holding the hand of Blaine Anderson. Both boys were giving her and Santana curious looks.

"Well, I guess this explains some things," Kurt stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"What… What are you doing here?" Santana exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth from Kurt to his boyfriend.

"Uh… It's a gay club. What do you think we're doing here?" Kurt asked her, as he reached up and shifted the black hat that was on his head a bit so that it fit better over his hair.

Both boys were wearing skinny jeans, the material hugging their frames nicely. Kurt's jeans were dark gray, and he had a fancy black shirt on, while Blaine's jeans were blue, and he had a red button-up shirt on, with a black tie hanging down his front.

Blaine smiled his toothy smile at the two girls, and asked, "Would you ladies like to get a drink with us?"

Before Santana could deny the offer and run away, Brittany replied with a smile, "Sure! That would be great!"

Santana flashed Brittany a glare that no one seemed to notice, and then she followed the blonde off of the dance floor, back to the bar. The bartender that had served them before saw them coming, and had two shots of tequila waiting for them when they got there.

"I saw you ladies coming, and figured you'd want the same," she told them, winking and grinning at them.

"Thanks!" Brittany exclaimed, grabbing one of the shots, while Santana took the other one more slowly.

Seeing the two boys with them, the lady asked Kurt and Blaine, "And what can I get for you two?"

Blaine eyed the shot glasses in the girls' hands and replied, "We'll have whatever they're having."

The lady nodded, and poured out two more shots of tequila, and then both boys took them with a thank you. Brittany led the way to the table that she and Santana had been sitting at earlier which was still clear of people, and the four of them sat down. For a few moments they sat in silence, no one really sure of what to say. After all, the four of them had never really spent much time together, especially outside of Glee. So, needless to say, it felt a bit awkward to them all.

"Sooo," Blaine finally said to break the silence, "Have you two ever been here before?"

Brittany grinned and shook her head, telling him, "Nope, it's our first time here, but definitely not the last!" Once she was finished, she lifted her glass up, and downed the contents again.

Kurt looked down at his own glass, eyeing it a bit suspiciously.

"What are we drinking anyway?" he asked, as Brittany licked her lips.

"Tequila," she replied happily, and Santana could tell that the alcohol was quickly beginning to cloud Brittany's mind.

"Oh," Kurt said, "I've never had tequila before."

Santana raised her eyebrows, thinking, _Well then this should be interesting_.

"Drink it! It's great," Brittany informed him, ushering towards the glass.

Blaine, grinning, picked up his glass and tipped his head back, downing his shot quickly. Straightening back up, he smiled at his boyfriend and told him, "It is pretty awesome."

Kurt shrugged, then lifted his own glass and drank the liquid, licking his lips satisfactorily once it was down. Brittany grinned at him, and then looked over to Santana curiously and asked her, "Aren't you gunna drink yours, Santana?"

Santana eyed her glass for a moment. She wanted to drink the soothing alcohol, knowing that it would help relax her and take her over, but at the same time, now that Blaine and Kurt were there she wanted to be in control of her actions. Sure, they clearly knew the truth about her and Brittany at that point, but that didn't mean that they needed to know everything, or even any more than they already knew.

"Nah, I'm not that thirsty right now," she replied, pushing the glass a bit away from her with an inner sigh of sorrow.

Brittany just looked at her for a moment, clearly very confused, but then she shrugged, took the glass, and drained it into her mouth. Once it was down she placed the glass back on the table, and leaned forward until she had her hand wrapped around Santana's shoulders, her mouth pressed up close to her ear, and told her, "Well then I'll have it," and then began to nibble on her jaw a bit. Clearly, she had crossed the line from drinking to drunk.

Santana stood up abruptly, almost making Brittany fall into Santana's chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she informed them, and then turned away from them, but not before she saw the hurt look on Brittany's face, and the disappointment in her eyes.

Santana rushed towards the bathroom, barely noticing the colored lights, or hearing the music. All she could see was Brittany's face, and all she could feel was the spot on her jaw that the blonde had nibbled on.

Reaching the bathroom, Santana quickly opened the door, and moved straight to one of the sinks, ignoring the two other women who were in there. Once she was at the sink, she turned the cold water on, cupped a little in her hands, and then splashed her face with it. Leaning against the sink, with water droplets running down her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink.

_Why? _She asked herself, _Why can't I just let other people know who I am?_

Santana probably would have spent many more minutes simply staring angrily at her reflection, if the bathroom door hadn't opened again, and Kurt walked in. Seeing him in her mirror, she turned on him angrily.

"What the hell? Can't you read: this is the _girl's_ bathroom? I know you sing like a girl and act like a girl, but you _aren't_ a girl!" Santana growled at him, and even as she said it she knew she wasn't being fair to him, but she couldn't stop what she said. Then again, everyone knew she was a bitch, so it shouldn't surprise him too much to hear that from her.

Apparently Kurt thought pretty much the same thing, because he turned to the two other women in the room, both of whom were standing at some sinks, and asked them, "Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to barge in like this, but my friend's having some issues with coming out, and I hoped to be able to help her a little."

Santana thought for a minute she was going to slap Kurt, or take his hat and rip it or flush it down the toilet, but then the two women looked at her sympathetically and headed towards the door. Before they had left, one of them turned towards Santana and told her, "Good luck. It's so much better when you come out."

Santana almost blushed, embarrassment rising in her cheeks.

Kurt waited until they were both gone before turning to Santana. Leaning against the wall, he said, "She's right: it is a lot better when you're out."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it looked a lot easier for you last year when you were getting shoved against lockers and slushied and all that other shit that happened to you," she replied sarcastically, once again turning to the mirror in an attempt to ignore him.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, all of that stuff sucked, but at least I was no longer trying to live a lie, or trying to be someone that I'm not. At least now I can be myself instead of pretending to be what 'they' want me to be," he informed her.

"I am myself," she attempted to argue with him, "I am my own, bitchy self."

At this, Kurt moved away from the wall, and walked up behind her, looking at her in the mirror. She met his eyes, and then had to break the contact, because she knew that he hadn't fallen for her lie.

"Are you, Santana?" he asked her seriously, "Because I think I saw you for the first time tonight. When you and Brittany were dancing together, I seriously wasn't entirely sure it was you for a second. You looked… Happy. Secure. You looked the way I feel when I'm with Blaine. You're in love with Brittany."

For some reason, the way he said that last sentence, and the look he was giving her in the mirror, made the tears start to form in her eyes.

"I know I am," she whispered, feeling the tears begin to fall down her cheeks, "I love her so much. More than… More than anyone. More than anything. I just… I wish that there was no one else on the planet, except for me and her."

"And you want more than anything to tell people that," Kurt said quietly, knowing it was true. "But you can't. You're too afraid."

Santana's hands clenched into fists, and she hit them against the sink with the bottom of them.

"I hate it!" she exclaimed harshly, "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! All I want is to be able to walk down the hall holding her hand, but I can't because I'm too much of a coward to do it! I hate it! I hate myself!"

There were a few moments of silence as the words seem to bounce off the walls all around them, before Kurt told her, "That's the problem right there, Santana. You hate yourself. You have to accept yourself before you can ever expect anyone else will. Once you can accept it, I think you might be surprised at how easy it is to come out."

"How did you do it?" Santana asked in a whisper, her head hanging down again, "How did you accept it?"

Kurt paused, thinking that question over.

Finally he reminded her, "I knew when I was a lot younger that I was gay. At first I tried to deny it too. Told myself it wasn't true, I was just at a weird stage in my life. Finally I realized that it was true, and then I hated myself. I was sure that there was something wrong with me, since that's what a lot of society thinks. It took me… a long time to realize that there's nothing wrong with me, there's just something terribly wrong with society."

He shrugged again, and then added, "Even after that, it took me a while to come out. Once I finally did, it was hard at first with all of the bullying, but I had my friends in Glee, and I was finally free. Then I met Blaine, and suddenly it really didn't matter to me what other people thought, only what Blaine thought."

"That's so cheesy," Santana told him as she wiped her face, but then she smiled at him slightly, and he returned the smile.

"In a way, you've kind of got it easier than I ever did," he informed her, and she looked at him questioningly.

"How?" she asked him, and he told her, "Because you're popular. I was always one of the losers, but you were only a loser for a very short time last year, and now as captain of the Cheerios you once again rule the school. Plus basically ever person in the school is afraid of you. And everyone loves Brittany and knows that she is bisexual, or at least that she makes out with both boys and girls."

Santana closed her eyes. Everything that he was saying made more sense to her than she wanted to admit. She understood the self-hate and fear that he was talking about, and suddenly Santana was just tired of it. Opening her eyes, she stared at her reflection. _No more,_ she thought, _No more hiding. No more dragging Brittany along, or acting like she's nothing more than my friend. It's time to grow up._

Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself, and then making sure that her face didn't show that she had been crying, she replied, "Well that is true: everyone is afraid of me, just as they should be."

Spinning around, Santana poked Kurt in the chest, telling him, "And speaking of fear, you tell anyone about this little heart to heart, and I'll kick your ass, you got it?"

Seeing the smile that appeared at the end of the sentence, Kurt smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I got it. I won't say anything, Santana; you have to come out when you're ready," he agreed.

"Good," she said, and then added, "Now let's leave this bathroom and go find our lovers. I don't know about you, but I suddenly want to dance again."

Kurt grinned down at her, and then followed her out of the bathroom, feeling as if he had just formed a very interesting friendship with Santana.

Blaine and Brittany were still sitting at their table when Kurt and Santana got back, so Santana walked up behind Brittany, leaned down while gently placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, and breathed, "Let's go dance, sexy."

Brittany, her eyes wide in surprise, turned around to see Santana grinning down at her. She quickly grinned too, having no idea what Kurt had said to Santana to get this dramatic change in her, but very glad that he had said it. Taking the hand that the Latino was offering her, Brittany let the other girl lead her out to the dance floor once again, where Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's hips once again, holding the taller girl close to her.

Watching the two leave, Blaine looked up at Kurt, who had moved to stand next to him. Arching his eyebrows, he asked, "What did you say to her?"

Smiling at Blaine, Kurt leaned down and replied quietly, "Sorry, that's a secret. I can't tell you, or I'll get my ass kicked. And I'd much rather dance with you than get my ass kicked."

Laughing, Blaine stood up, following Kurt to the dance floor where they stood close to Brittany and Santana, and began dancing to the beat of the music also.

As the time went by, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany each left the dance floor to get more shots of tequila, but Santana only watched them go, no longer afraid of losing control of herself, but instead knowing that someone was going to have to drive them all home, and with the way they were all drinking, it was definitely going to be her. After five shots, Blaine was flailing around, a big grin plastered on his face, while Kurt, after three or four was laughing uncontrollably at everything that was said to him, and had begun to speak a bit of nonsense. Brittany, now with at least six shots in her system, had somehow taken Blaine's tie from him and was wearing it over her shirt, which was falling down one shoulder, exposing more skin as she danced wildly (and perfectly). Santana grinned, dancing and laughing with her girlfriend, simply enjoying their time together.

Finally the song that they were dancing to ended, and the DJ picked up a microphone, saying, "All right ladies and gents, it's time to get some real life music in here! Anybody who wants to sing, come on up here!"

Brittany's eyes widened and she grabbed Santana's arm, pulling her towards the stage as she frantically tried to get through the crowd of people.

"C'mon Santana, let's sing!" she exclaimed excitedly as they moved.

Santana laughed, seeing how excited she was, but told her, "Brittany, you're drunk!"

"I can sing drunk, San!" Brittany informed her, and Santana just shrugged her shoulders, deciding to just go with it.

Brittany finally made it to the stage, and quickly dragged herself and Santana up on to it, and then she moved over to the DJ, leaving Santana on the edge of the stage, looking out at the crowd. She saw Blaine and Kurt moving to the front of the crowd, grinning up at the two of them, while the rest of the crowd looked on in drunken suspicion, probably ready to laugh at the two drunken women when they couldn't sing. Santana grinned to herself, ready to prove them all wrong, and then she noticed a fiery head towards the side of the crowd, and the grin turned into a scowl when she saw that Jess was watching Brittany talking to the DJ.

_That bitch needs to learn a lesson,_ Santana thought, and was about to jump off of the stage and attack her, when the first notes erupted from the speakers, stopping Santana in her tracks.

"_You're so good to me, baby baby,_" Brittany sang, as she turned towards Santana, a microphone in her hand.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,_" Brittany sang out, looking directly into Santana's eyes as she slowly began walking towards her, "_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed. I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound. I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it out loud!_"

Santana, watching Brittany move closer to her, grinned, and then ran over to a mike stand, grabbing the microphone then placing it by her lips before she sang, "_Now you're in, and you can't get out_."

Brittany grinned, and finally reached Santana grabbing her waist with her freehand, and Santana did the same to the blonde, as they belted out, "_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop; I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby_."

By this point, the crowd had come back to life, and everyone was dancing and cheering, watching the two women dancing around each other while they stared intensely into the other's eyes. Blaine and Kurt were jumping up and down next to the stage, yelling the lyrics out with the two girls, grinning at each other while they jumped around like fangirls.

"_I can make you feel all better, just take it in,_" Santana sang, pulling Brittany closer to her, "_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_."

"_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_," Brittany replied, grinning at Santana, "_And I will let you do anything, again and again_!"

"_Now you're in, can't get out_!" they both exclaimed, and then pushed lightly off of each other, and began dancing around the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder, "_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop. It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop! I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous: you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby_."

As the music slowed down slightly, the two girls came back together, as Brittany sang quietly, "_Kiss me gently, always I know. Hold me, love me, don't ever go_."

As she sang, Santana wrapped her arms around the other girl, and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. As soon as Brittany stopped singing, Santana stood up a little higher, and pressed her lips against Brittany's. The kiss could have lasted the entire night, Santana was positive, if the song hadn't continued. However, when the song picked up again, they broke apart and smiled at each other, and Brittany held out her hand to Santana, who happily took it, and then the two girls faced the audience, both holding a mike in one hand, and holding the other girl's hand in the other.

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop; it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous: you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby_."

As the girls began the final chorus, the entire crowd began to sing with them. The entire room echoed, as Avril Lavigne's lyrics ringed out loudly:

"_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop; it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous: you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby_."

As the song came to a close, Santana turned to Brittany, pulling her close once again, and held the mike up to her mouth for the final words of the song, as she sang out, "_You're so good_."

As the crowd in front of them cheered loudly, the two girls ignored them completely. Instead, they stared at each other, and then leaned into the other once again, their lips meeting forcefully, and Santana gripped the back of Brittany's head, trying to pull her in closer as the blonde did the same thing to her. Finally they pulled back, and the first thing that Santana noticed was the grin that was on Brittany's face, and the second thing that she noticed was the slightly glazed look that was in Brittany's eyes. It could have been from the amount of alcohol that was in Brittany's system, but Santana was pretty sure it was due to something else, and she was proven right when Brittany leaned down and began to bite lightly at her neck.

"Mmm, Tannie," Brittany moaned, and Santana had to force herself not to moan back as Brittany's teeth and tongue brushed against her soft skin and she used the nickname she had for Santana whenever she was drunk and turned on.

Someone in the crowd began whistling, and soon the crowd was wolf-whistling at the two girls, or cheering for them, or telling them to get a room.

"Britt, hold on," Santana tried to tell her, attempting (a bit half-heartedly) to push the taller girl away from her, "Not right here. We can't do that here."

"But Taaaaannie," Brittany groaned quietly, dragging out the nickname, "I need you."

Finally succeeding to push the other girl a bit away from her, much to the disappointment of the crowd before them, Santana told her, "I know sweetie, I know. Come on, it's time to go home."

Seeing Santana wink at her, Brittany smiled, and then stumbled slightly off of the stage, being caught by a few of the people standing close to the stage. Santana, having much less alcohol in her system, made it down off of the stage in a much more controlled manner, and then began following Brittany through the crowd, heading towards the exit. Before she got too far, Santana remembered something and turned around. She saw Blaine and Kurt dancing wildly to the song that had started playing after their song had ended, and she called out, "Hey you two!"

The two boys looked up at her, Blaine grinning stupidly, while Kurt's eyes were a bit glazed over from alcohol. Santana rolled her eyes at them, and then ushered to them, telling them, "Let's go."

Without arguing or questioning anything, Kurt and Blaine quickly followed Santana, who then began following Brittany again, until all four of them had left the club (and if anyone noticed that, when Santana walked by a guy who happened to be standing next to Jess, she stumbled against him, knocking him off balance so that the drink that he had been holding just so happened to spill all over the red-head, well, no one could prove that she had done it on purpose, and it wasn't just an accidental drunken stumble). Quickly they made it back over to Brittany's car.

"Britt, give me your keys," Santana told the other girl, who dug into her pockets and pulled out the keys.

Santana quickly unlocked the car, getting into the driver's side, telling the two boys, "Get in the back."

Again without arguing, the boys did as they were told, and stumbled into the car, as Brittany climbed into the passenger's seat. Quickly she leaned over, and began nibbling at Santana's neck again, making the other girl shudder slightly at the contact, but then said, "Not yet Britt; we've gotta get home first."

Brittany pouted, as she moved back to her side of the car.

"That club was awesome!" Blaine exclaimed from his spot behind Brittany, and he looked around at each of them and asked, "Didn't you guys think it was awesome? I thought it was awesome! And when you two sang, it was so awesome!"

"I'm sitting on something," Kurt informed everyone drunkenly, and then pulled Santana's jacket out from beneath him and began to laugh hysterically.

Santana rolled her eyes, as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space.

Brittany turned around in her seat, looking back at Blaine and asked, "Why are you guys here? Are we going to a party or something?"

Blaine grinned and exclaimed, "A party would be awesome!"

"No Britt, we are not going to a party," Santana informed the other girl, "We're taking them to Kurt's house, because neither of them is sober enough to drive."

"Oh," Blaine said, his eyes crisscrossing a bit, and then slurred out, "Well that's awesome of you, Satana!"

Santana rolled her eyes once again as he mispronounced her name; she hated it when she had to be the responsible one with a bunch of drunks. Unless the drunk was Brittany; she liked that part.

"Hey," Kurt piped up after he finally got control of his laughing and he leaned forward so that his head poked out between Santana' and Brittany's headrests, "Did you guys know that I'm seventh in line for the British throne?"

"What?" Brittany asked, twisting around in her seat again to look at him.

"It's true! I'm British royalty!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm dating a prince? That's awesome!" Blaine yelled, as he pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

"Hey Santana," Kurt said, turning to look at her, "You're violent, right? You wanna be my hit-man? If you kill all the people before me, then I can be king! Like on that Disney movie! You remember, with the little lion? '_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_'"

Santana shook her head in exasperation, before telling him, "Kurt, you are not a prince. And no, I will not kill anyone for you."

"Aww, c'mon!" Kurt grumbled, and then he fell back against his seat, scowling.

Blaine, seeing the scowl, grinned and moved closer to Kurt, stroking his arm.

"You're my prince," Blaine informed him, and quickly the two boys began making out in the backseat.

Brittany, watching the two boys, began to whimper slightly.

"Tannie…" she said, looking over to Santana, who shifted her eyes to Brittany, and then wished she hadn't as she looked back at the road.

"Hold on Britt, we're almost there," Santana told her, only slightly lying, as she knew that they still had fifteen minutes before they'd reach Santana's house, and then it would take at least five minutes after that to get to Kurt's house, and then five more to get back to her house.

Sighing dejectedly, Brittany leaned against the window next to her. After a few minutes, however, a slightly evil grin began to grow on her face, and she turned back to Santana. The dark haired girl didn't see the grin on her girlfriend's face, as she was trying very hard to concentrate on the road, so she was very surprised when she felt fingers gliding up and down her leg suddenly. Looking down, she saw that Brittany's fingers were sliding down to her knee and then back up to the hem of her skirt slowly.

"Ugh, Britt!" Santana groaned, the skin beneath Brittany's fingers rising up in goose bumps as her entire body reacted to the tiny action.

"Yes, Tannie?" Brittany asked her, and Santana picked up on the slightly teasing tone that was in her voice.

"I am trying to drive, Brittany," Santana reminded the blonde through gritted teeth.

"I know that," Brittany told her, still running her fingers against Santana's skin.

Santana growled. Brittany's fingers against her bare skin were already driving her wild, and the sounds of the two boys making out in the backseat were not helping the situation in the slightest.

"And your fingers are distracting me a bit," she informed Brittany, trying her best to be polite.

"Not as much as they could be," Brittany whispered to her, leaning towards the other girl.

"That's it," Santana growled, and she quickly pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

As soon as the car was off of the road and no longer moving, Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's shoulders, pulling the other girl close to her, before she kissed her roughly. Immediately Santana's tongue darted through Brittany's lips, and it began exploring the known territory as if it had never been there before, as Brittany moaned slightly into the kiss.

After a few minutes, Santana pulled away from the other girl. Holding her tightly by the back of the neck, she told the blonde, "All right; now I have to drive us home, so that I can throw you on my bed, and make you squirm beneath me. The more you distract me now, the longer it's going to be before that happens, you understand?"

Brittany nodded her head wildly, and Santana replied, "Good," before she once again pulled the car back onto the road.

The remainder of the drive was spent in relative silence, with the only sounds coming from the boys in the backseat. Both Brittany and Santana were anxious, wanting desperately to be in Santana's bedroom, but neither of them said anything, instead sitting quietly, Brittany knowing that she didn't want to distract the other girl anymore, and Santana trying desperately not to drive _too_ much over the speed limit: this was definitely not the time to get pulled over.

Finally, however, Santana pulled into her driveway, and turned the car off. Turning around in her seat, she told the boys, who had only just broken apart to see where they were, "You can either come in, or stay in here. I really don't care which."

"Weren't you taking us to Kurt's house?" Blaine asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. He _thought _that that was what she had said earlier, but he was too drunk to know for sure.

"Not anymore," Santana informed them, "It's too long of a drive. Again: you can either come in, or stay in here," and as she finished, she opened the car door, and quickly got out of the car.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, shrugged, and then both opened their doors, choosing to exit the car.

Quickly the four teenagers moved up the walk way, waited while Santana unlocked the door, and then entered the house. Leading them to the staircase that led to the upstairs, Santana turned to Brittany and told her, "You go get on my bed," and then she turned to the boys and said, "You wait here for a minute," and after that she followed the path that Brittany had taken up the stairs.

Blaine watched Santana disappear up the stairs curiously, wondering why she wanted them to wait there, and then he turned to Kurt, who was also looking up the stairs. Noticing him turn, Kurt looked at him, and then shrugged, telling him that he had no idea what was happening either.

After a minute, Santana reappeared at the top of the stairs, and threw something down to them, saying, "There. Have fun, little virgin boys," and then she turned and disappeared from view again.

Blaine, after a second, bent down and picked up the item that Santana had thrown down to them, which had landed a foot or so away from their face. Seeing what it was, a blush crept across his cheeks.

Seeing the blush, Kurt asked him, "What is it?" trying to see what Blaine was holding.

"It's, uh," Blaine started, but then had to clear his throat before he continued, holding up the item, "It's lubricant."

After a second of silence, Kurt replied, "Oh."

For a few moments the two boys stood in an awkward silence, both of them looking at the little tube that Blaine still held in his hand. Finally, in a very quiet voice, Kurt said, "Well, we might as well put it to use now that we have it."

Blaine's eyes widened, not entirely sure that he had heard the other boy correctly, as his face snapped up to look at Kurt. Kurt was looking at his face, the slightest shade of pink taking over his cheeks.

"Uh… What'd you say?" Blaine asked, pretty sure that he knew, but needing to know for sure.

"I said, let's use it," Kurt replied, moving closer to the other boy.

"B-but Kurt," Blaine began to protest, but Kurt cut him off as he pressed his lips against Blaine's.

Holding the kiss for a moment, Kurt finally pulled back and whispered, "Let's use it, Blaine. I want to. And I'm pretty sure you want to, too."

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to protest once again, but Kurt didn't let him finish.

"You don't have to protect me from anything, Blaine," he informed the shorter boy, "I know how this works. I want us to do this. I want us to make love."

Blaine winced, before whispering, "It's going to hurt."

Kurt shrugged, replying, "Sometimes love hurts. But the pleasure that comes from it in the end always makes it worth it."

Not letting Blaine protest again, Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together once again, this time letting his fingers run through the slightly curly dark hair.

"Mmm. Kurt…" Blaine groaned slightly as the other boy pulled back slightly.

Looking into Kurt's eyes, he could see that the older boy knew exactly what he was asking, and that he really wanted it. As much as Blaine was desperately afraid of hurting Kurt or pushing him too far, he had to admit that his pants were getting a bit too tight as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

Finally Blaine nodded, saying, "All right, if this is what you really want to do… Well then, I am _more_ than happy to do it."

Kurt smiled at the other boy, and the next thing either of them knew, they were in Santana's living room, sitting on her couch. Almost immediately their lips connected once again, as if there were magnets in them, and soon Blaine's tongue had passed both set of lips, entering Kurt's mouth and tracing the curves of his teeth and cheeks. Kurt moaned as the tongue moved, and his own tongue quickly met Blaine's, the two dancing together as if music were playing.

Kurt's fingers found the buttons on Blaine's shirt, and quickly they began desperately trying to pull the shirt apart so that he could touch the soft skin beneath it. Blaine, feeling what Kurt was trying to do, smiled slightly into their kiss before pulling away, and then helped the other boy take the shirt off. Before Kurt's fingers could begin tracing the newly revealed skin, Blaine reached down, grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt, and pulled it up over his head, tossing it on the floor as he had just done to his own.

Kurt dragged his fingers across Blaine's chest, his fingers curling in the black hair that stood out against pale skin, while Blaine's fingers did the same against Kurt's smooth chest. After a moment of the trailing fingers, Blaine leaned down until his mouth was pressed against Kurt's neck, and Kurt's eyes rolled up slightly as he felt the teeth that were nipping lightly at his skin, and the fingers that still rolled over his skin.

"Blaine…" he whispered, and he felt the other boy grin slightly against his neck, but other than that there was no response to the slip of the name from Kurt's lips.

Somehow without Kurt's noticing it, Blaine pushed him down until he was laying on the couch, the other boy leaning over him with a leg on both sides of his body.

Blaine's mouth moved down Kurt's neck, until he was at his clavicle, and he lightly nipped at the skin, as his fingers skimmed over Kurt's nipples, causing them to harden slightly. Grinning, Blaine rubbed his fingers over the nipples again, feeling Kurt move slightly beneath him, as the nubs hardened more from his touch.

Suddenly Blaine's mouth began moving down Kurt's body to his chest, where he quickly moved a hand to the side, taking one of the nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it, making Kurt shudder slightly then moan. Without realizing it, Kurt's fingers found their way to Blaine's hair, gripping the curly locks slightly in response to Blaine's doings. Blaine barely felt the slight pain, as his teeth gently gripped the nipple between them and his tongue rolled over it once again.

"Mmm. Blaine," Kurt moaned lightly, and the only reaction he got was the other boy switching to his other nipple, giving it the same attention that the first one had gotten.

Before long, Blaine's mouth was once again on the move, as it continued its way down Kurt's body, gliding down his stomach, leaving small nips and bites in its wake. When it reached his belly button, Blaine's tongue darted into the small hole a few times, before it continued to move south. Reaching the hem of Kurt's pants, Blaine stopped. He looked back up Kurt's body as the other boy's fingers left his hair. Kurt was watching him, waiting to see what Blaine had in mind.

Without thinking about it twice, the boy on top began fiddling with Kurt's belt, and after a moment had it off of him. After throwing it to the floor, he looked up at Kurt again, who smiled at him, and then he quickly removed the other boy's pants as well, taking his socks with them as they were stripped from his body. Seeing the pale boy beneath him in only his underwear, Blaine began to get a little nervous, and very, very turned on.

Seeing the slight hesitation in Blaine's eyes, Kurt sat up, and Blaine watched him move, as the other's boys fingers found Blaine's belt, and quickly removed that just as his own belt had been removed. Without another word, Blaine stood up and removed his pants and socks. Looking at Kurt, he licked his lips nervously, and then removed his underwear too. After a second, Kurt stood up, and removed his own underwear, so that the two boys were standing before each other naked for the first time.

For a moment, neither boy moved. Instead, they just studied each other. Kurt was not surprised to find that Blaine's muscles were more defined than his, while Blaine saw that Kurt didn't seem to have any excess fat anywhere on his body. Both boys were trying hard not to stare at the other's manhood, but both boys were finding it a bit difficult.

Finally the two looked into each other's eyes once again, and they almost started laughing at seeing their own nervousness mirrored in the other boy's eyes. Blaine took a step towards Kurt, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. Leaning forward, he placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips before telling him, "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly, feeling his heart beat quickly in nervous anticipation, as he replied, "I love you too, Blaine."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Blaine asked, needing to be completely sure that Kurt wanted this before he continued.

Kurt nodded once, before saying, "I am absolutely sure."

As if to prove his point, Kurt hesitantly placed his hands on Blaine's chest, and began running them down his chest. He watched Blaine's face as his hands got lower and lower, but Blaine just stared at him, a slight smile in his eyes. Finally he felt his fingers hit Blaine's member, and he watched as Blaine's eyes closed slightly.

Licking his lips nervously, Kurt moved his gaze from Blaine's face, to his manhood. Slowly, and very unsure of himself, Kurt ran his fingers up Blaine's member; his fingernails lightly grazing the skin, making Blaine shudder. His confidence growing little by little, Kurt wrapped his fingers around it, and began to slowly move his hand up and down, making Blaine groan loudly. Grinning slightly, Kurt moved a bit faster, earning more noises from Blaine, and then he moved even faster.

Kurt would have kept going until Blaine had reached ecstasy, but suddenly Blaine groaned out, "Stop, Kurt."

Frowning, Kurt did so, wondering if he had done something wrong. He looked up at Blaine's face, and found the other boy smiling slightly at him. Blaine leaned forward, and said quietly, "Lay down, Kurt."

Suddenly nervous again, Kurt did as Blaine said, and lay back down on the couch. Blaine grabbed the tube of lubricant that he had placed on the small table at the end of the couch, and squirted a bit of it in his hand, coating his fingers with it. Sitting back down between Kurt's spread legs, he looked up at Kurt, saw that other boy nod slightly, and then gently pushed one finger into the other boy.

For a moment, Kurt winced at the strange intrusion, but quickly he grew used to it, as Blaine began to push into him and pull out, and soon he found himself moaning slightly at the pleasurable feeling.

Blaine smiled, seeing Kurt taking pleasure from the one finger, and so inserted a second one, needing to stretch him more. He watched Kurt's face as he got used to both fingers, and once he had, Blaine began pushing them in faster and farther, scissoring them around while they were inside of him, causing Kurt to squirm a bit as the fingers caused little waves of pleasure to flow through his body. Seeing the boy beneath him like that, Blaine desperately wanted to exchange his fingers for his manhood, but he knew that he had to stretch Kurt a bit more before he could do that, or the pain would be much worse for him. So instead, he merely inserted a third finger, curling them as he pushed into the other boy, making Kurt moan loudly.

"Oh God Blaine," Kurt groaned, his fists clenching tightly to the cushions beneath him as more waves of pleasure ran through him as he felt Blaine's fingers moving around inside of him.

Blaine merely smiled, pulling the fingers out, and then pushing them in once again, stretching him more and more, and making Kurt moan more and more. As he pulled his fingers out and pushed in once again, he felt a small bundle of nerves that cause Kurt's eyes to fly open and his waist to buck slightly.

"Ahh, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, his eyes closing once again as his body writhed slightly, "Right there!"

Blaine grinned, now knowing exactly where to hit the other boy, and pulled out and pushed in once more. This time, when Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt, he didn't push them back in. Instead, he once again picked up the bottle of lube, and squirted some more in his hand, before he rubbed it onto his manhood, moaning slightly at the feeling. Kurt watched, his chest already rising and falling rapidly from their previous activities. Now his heart began beating even more rapidly, in both excitement, and a bit of fear.

Moving his hands to Kurt's thighs, he spread Kurt's legs a bit further apart, and then placed himself at Kurt entrance, before looking up into Kurt's face. Their eyes connected, and the next thing that Kurt knew, Blaine had pushed himself deep inside of him. Kurt almost screamed at the pain, but he held it back as best as he could, knowing that Blaine would stop if he thought he had hurt him too much. So instead, Kurt just moaned slightly in pain, gripping the cushions beneath him desperately once again.

Blaine paused for a moment, letting Kurt get used to the feeling of him inside him, and then he pulled himself back a little, before pushing back into him.

For a short while, all Kurt felt was pain, but before too long the pain began to subside, and a pleasurable feeling began to take over. Finally the pain was completely gone, and all Kurt could feel was the intense pleasure as Blaine pushed into him, hitting that bundle of nerves that made him go a bit insane.

"Uhh, harder Blaine," Kurt groaned, and Blaine grinned, happy to be able to oblige him as he stopped holding himself back, and began to thrust into him harder and faster.

Kurt began moaning and groaning, his cries of pleasure filling the room, as he felt Blaine pound into him over and over. Sweat broke out all over his body, and his toes curled, an automatic response to the actions taking place within him. If his eyes had been open, he would have seen that Blaine's body too was covered in sweat, but his eyes were shut tight as the pleasure rolled over him.

Blaine began to pant, being able to hear nothing but his skin smacking against Kurt's and Kurt's cries of pleasure. Nothing existed to Blaine but himself and Kurt, and the aching need to go deeper, to hit Kurt harder. The next thing either of them knew, Blaine had moved so that Kurt's legs were over his shoulders, and he was thrusting deeper into Kurt, hitting his nerves harder, and making the other boy cry louder.

As the time went by, both boys began to feel the aching need of release building up in their abdomens, so, while he thrust over and over into Kurt, Blaine also reached forward, and took Kurt's manhood in his hand, sliding his hand up and down it.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine whispered loudly, as he pumped his fist on Kurt's member and thrust into him once again.

The combined feelings of Blaine's member inside of him and his hand on his member were too much for Kurt, and within the next minute he felt like something snapped inside of him, and his body shook forcefully as he hit his climax, his seed shooting out of him and landing on whatever was nearby, getting on himself, the couch, and Blaine.

Feeling Kurt's muscles tighten around him, Blaine's vision went white as he quickly followed Kurt, his climax causing him to cry out loudly as his body shook from ecstasy.

As his orgasm came to an end, Blaine fell back against the couch, his body shaking slightly as his breath came in large gulps. He was so drained that for a few minutes all he could do was lay there, while his body fought to get control of itself once again. He was almost asleep when he heard Kurt say, "I'm a mess."

Blaine chuckled, and then forced himself to sit back up to look at Kurt. Kurt indeed was a mess, and so was the couch. Sighing slightly, Blaine stood up, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him, but holding him up. Once he was up, he held his hand out for Kurt to take, telling him, "Come on. I bet there's a bathroom down here somewhere that we can use to clean up. Then we'll have to clean up the couch."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, but then winced lightly as he tried to move. Blushing slightly, he looked up at Blaine, who was looking down at him questioningly, and told him, "I'm not sure I can really move."

Blaine's smile grew slightly, his eyes shining, and he leaned down slightly, saying, "Come on, I'll help you."

The two boys smiled at each other, the love they felt for the other shining in their eyes, as they worked together to get Kurt off of the couch, and into a bathroom.

Santana moved down the hallway quickly, needing to be with Brittany _now_. She was clearly too nice: she had just wasted precious moments that she could be having with her girlfriend to help those virgins. She didn't care at all if the two boys downstairs used the gift she had given them at all; they were already as far from her mind as they could possibly be. The only things running through her mind now were the things she was going to do a certain blonde who should be in her room, waiting for her to get there.

Reaching her bedroom door, she quickly opened the door, expecting to see Brittany sitting on her bed waiting for her, which is exactly what she saw, but with an added bonus: Brittany sat on the edge of her bed, grinning when she saw Santana, Blaine's black tie falling down her flat stomach, standing out nicely against her hot pink bra, her shirt lying on the floor in the corner of the room, along with her shoes and purse.

Santana grinned, looking a bit like a predator stalking her prey, and that was exactly what Brittany was as Santana pounced, moving across the room in only a few long steps, her shoes clicking lightly against the floor. She pulled herself up on Brittany's lap, her knees going to each side of Brittany's lap as her mouth attached to Brittany's, her tongue once again entering the other girl's mouth.

Santana wasted no time: almost immediately her hands were on Brittany's breasts, making the other girl moan into her mouth. Santana grinned; this was what Brittany got for teasing her earlier in the car.

Breaking the kiss so that they could each get some air, Santana moved her mouth to Brittany's jaw bone, nipping at it over and over, as her hands reached behind Brittany to unclasp her bra, and took the offensive material away, so that she could knead Brittany's bare breasts, causing her to moan louder.

As Santana leaned back to get a good look at Brittany's bare upper half, Brittany lifted her hands to take the loose tie from around her neck, and Santana swatted her hands away. Raising her eyebrows questioningly, Brittany looked up at Santana, who grinned at her, and then leaned over bringing her mouth to Brittany's ear, telling her quietly, "The tie stays on. You look too sexy in it for it to come off."

As she finished, Santana began to nibble on Brittany's earlobe, making the blonde shudder beneath her, before saying, "Oh, okay then."

Santana reached back up Brittany's front once again, kneading her breasts as her mouth remained attached to Brittany's earlobe, and she could feel the other girl shuddering beneath her. Gently, she began to push against Brittany, silently telling the girl to lie down, and she quickly did so, so that she was lying on the bed, and Santana was kneeling above her. Slowly Santana's mouth glided away from Brittany's earlobe, going back to Brittany's jawline, nipping at it with her teeth lightly.

As her mouth moved, Santana began talking to Brittany.

"God Britt," she told her quietly, "You're so beautiful. And smart. And funny. And perfect. Mi chica perfecta."

With each word, Santana moved her mouth a little lower, from her jawline to her chin, then to her neck, then her clavicle, and then to one of her breasts, taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it greedily. Her eyes were closed, and all she could hear as she sucked was Brittany's mewling beneath her, and she felt Brittany's fingers grasp her sides. The grip was a bit painful, but Santana didn't stop, going from sucking the nipple in her mouth to rolling it between her teeth, running her tongue over it, causing it to get harder and harder.

Giving it a final hard suck, Santana pulled away from the nipple, blowing on it slightly, and then moving to the other one, giving it the same attention as the first as she began sucking on it forcefully also. As she did so, she felt Brittany squirming beneath her, and the grip on her sides grew tighter, to the point where it was probably going to leave little bruises on her skin.

"San-tana!" Brittany exclaimed, her fingers now pulling at the shirt that still covered the Latino's skin.

Santana grinned, and then let go of the nipple in her mouth, so that Brittany could pull the shirt over her head and then throw it to the floor, before Santana's attention returned to the hard nipple before her. She shuddered slightly as she felt Brittany running her fingers against her bare skin, but she tried to focus solely on the item in her mouth that her tongue was currently running over.

She felt Brittany's fingers run over her sides, then move to her back, gliding gently over her skin, only stopping when they reached the clasp of her own bra. Suddenly the clasp was undone, and the material was hanging uselessly off of her shoulders. She moved slightly to help Brittany take it off of her, without letting go of the bud in her mouth. Almost as soon as the material was off of her, she felt fingers dancing over her breasts, and her nostrils flared as fingers rolled her nipples between them, returning the pressure that she was putting on Brittany's nipples.

All of a sudden Santana released the bud from her mouth, and her mouth was once again on Brittany's, as the blonde continued to play with her breasts. Their tongues met in a battle, as Santana's fingers wrapped themselves in Brittany's golden hair, trying to pull the girl closer to her. Both girls had their eyes shut, allowing touch to be their main sense.

Their kiss lasted for many moments, and they only pulled apart in order to get more air, before plunging back together as soon as their lungs were full once again. However, the next time they parted for air, Santana's mouth moved back down Brittany's body, trailing down the black tie that rested between her breasts and ended just above her belly button, pulling away from Brittany's hands, which made the blonde scowl slightly. The scowl didn't last for long, however, as Santana's mouth found various areas on her stomach to leave little marks to remind her later of the ecstasy that Santana could bring to the other girl, and her fingers slid down her sides, making her flesh rise in goose bumps beneath her fingernails.

Finally Santana reached Brittany's shorts, and Brittany was sure that the Latino was going to rip them off of her, but instead she went right by them, moving to the very bottom of the shorts, nipping at Brittany's exposed thighs and running her fingers down them, causing Brittany to squirm beneath her. Santana glided her mouth slowly all the way down to her knee, and then ran her hands lightly all the way down to her feet, switching to the other knee once her hands reached her feet. The skin of her long, smooth legs felt perfect beneath Santana's fingertips, but it was clear that it wasn't her legs that Brittany wanted Santana to be paying attention to.

"Santana! Stop teasing me. Please," Brittany whined slightly, and Santana chuckled lightly against her skin.

"What's the matter sweetie? I'm just loving your gorgeous legs. They're so long; there's a lot of them to love. Your skin is so smooth beneath my fingers," Santana informed her, nipping at her skin at the end of her sentence.

"Santana, _please_!" Brittany cried, needing fingers inside her _now_, and if Santana wasn't going to do it, she would have to.

Santana grinned again: she knew that desperation in Brittany's voice very well. Slowly she picked her head up, and saw Brittany glaring down at her, and she noticed Brittany's fingers clenching and unclenching. In another moment, Santana knew that Brittany would try to take control of the situation, and that just didn't fall into Santana's plan, so she lazily pushed herself up, noticing Brittany's gaze change as she pushed her bare chest out a bit. Slowly Santana began crawling up the bed, Brittany's body between her hands and legs, and Brittany watched her come, her heartbeat speeding up a bit seeing the almost innocent look on Santana's face, and knowing that couldn't mean anything good.

When she reached where Brittany's hands were lying on the bed, Santana lifted them up and placed them on her own shoulders, and then continued her journey up Brittany's body until she reached her face once again. Leaning down again, Santana gently kissed Brittany, allowing her to control the kiss. Brittany's grip on Santana's shoulders tightened, pulling the girl on top of her down closer to her, while her tongue found its way into Santana's mouth and began exploring happily.

As Brittany's attention was all wrapped up in their kiss, one of Santana's hands slowly began making its way back down Brittany's body, not touching her until it reached her shorts. When it did, she slipped beneath the shorts, startling Brittany, and then making her moan as Santana's fingers slipped through her lower lips.

Santana grinned against Brittany's lips and then pulled away from them, moving down her body once again. Once there, she drew her fingers out of Brittany, so that she could use both hands to remove Brittany's shorts and panties, which were already a bit damp. As soon as the articles of clothing were off of her, Santana softly kissed each of Brittany's thighs, before slowly slipping her fingers between her lips once again, immediately finding her clit and rubbing slow circles against it.

Brittany groaned, her face twisting into slightly annoyed pleasure.

"Faster, Santana," she growled at the other girl, but Santana had no intention of listening to her: she planned on taking her time with this.

"Shhh, Baby, just lay back and enjoy," she called soothingly up to the blonde, as her slow circles continued in a teasing manner.

Brittany growled at her again, but didn't argue as the slow circles continued to hit against her little bundle of nerves.

For another minute or two, Santana continued the lazy circles, but then she moved her fingers, until one entered Brittany, causing the girl to moan slightly. Slowly she pulled the finger out slightly, before pushing it back in and curling it, twisting it around, making Brittany squirm slightly as she moaned. After a short while, Santana entered a second finger, pushing them both in and moving them in a scissoring motion before curling them. At this point, Brittany began to get louder, and her fingers clenched against the sheets on Santana's bed.

"Mmm, more San-tana. Please," Brittany moaned out, and Santana smiled, this time submitting to Brittany's request, as she entered a third finger into her, making the blonde moan even louder.

Santana began to pick up the pace, thrusting her fingers into Brittany faster and faster, and soon she had Brittany writhing beneath her, her head moving back and forth as her eyes were clenched tightly together. Thrusting all three fingers in, Santana curled them all, twisting them back and forth, until Brittany was panting, sweat glistening on her beautiful skin.

Finally, to add to her girlfriend's pleasure, Santana began rubbing her thumb against Brittany's clit as her fingers moved inside of her, causing Brittany to scream slightly, as her entire body shook from the feelings inside of her. Seeing Brittany coming very close to the edge, Santana began running her fingernails of her other hand across her thighs and stomach, and she bent forward, kissing her stomach, all to help Brittany reach her climax.

Brittany's body was twisting around beneath Santana, and she could feel herself getting closer and closer, her muscles tightening and tightening until finally something snapped and she threw her head back as her entire body shook, her muscles clenching around Santana's fingers as they continued to pump in and out of Brittany, helping her ride out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Eventually Brittany's body stilled, the orgasm ending, with only her chest moving rapidly as she tried to catch her breath again. Santana watched the entire process, proud of herself for being able to bring her girlfriend such pleasure. She bent forward one last time to kiss Brittany's stomach gently, and then she withdrew her fingers from Brittany's body, making her shudder one last time. Gently, Santana crawled up the bed and lay down next to Brittany, her head lying on Britt's shoulder while she waited for the blonde to get control of herself again.

After a few moments, Brittany turned to Santana and kissed her gently.

Pulling away, she told the dark-haired girl, "That was amazing, Santana."

Santana smiled at her, nodding at her. Suddenly a smirk grew on Brittany's face, and she quickly got on top of the other girl. Once Santana lay between her arms and legs, Brittany told her, "Now it's your turn, Tannie."

Immediately Brittany attacked her neck, nipping and biting at the skin, making her way down the other girl's body, quickly reaching her breasts, taking the nipples into her mouth just long enough to harden them again, and then moving down once again, trailing down her stomach. Quickly Brittany made it to the hem of Santana's skirt, and she wasted no time in pulling it off of her, and then the panties that quickly followed. Seeing that Santana still had her shoes on, Brittany giggled, rolling her eyes at the woman beneath her, and quickly removed those as well.

Unlike Santana, Brittany was in no mood for teasing, so almost as soon as Santana was exposed, Brittany leaned down, and stuck her tongue between Santana's lips, causing the other girl to cry out in surprise, and then moan loudly as Brittany's tongue began pushing against her clit. Santana's eyes rolled back into her head as Brittany gently gripped the nub between her teeth, and began sucking on it forcefully, her tongue continuing to push against it.

"Oh God… Britt!" Santana exclaimed, throwing her head back harshly, her entire body twitching.

Brittany completely ignored Santana's exclamation, continuing her sucking, until she got tired of it, and moved her tongue to Santana's entrance, quickly pushing it in, causing Santana to silently scream as her body began moving around beneath the blonde.

"Oh Dios," Santana cried, as she felt Brittany's tongue thrusting inside her, her fingers clenching the sheets beneath her as she tried desperately to control her actions, but failed miserably.

Suddenly Brittany's teeth were scraping against her clit once again, and Santana felt her hips thrusting into Brittany's face as she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh God Brittany! Harder! Faster! Oh Dios!" Santana exclaimed, throwing her head from side to side, her thighs tightening slightly around Brittany's face.

"Oh Santana," Brittany purred, and the vibrations from her mouth caused Santana to scream again, "You taste so good."

"Britt…ny," Santana cried brokenly, her eyes once again rolling up into her head.

"Mmmm, Tannie tastes so good," Brittany continued to say between thrusts of her tongue, "And I love listening to you scream."

Santana screamed, slightly because of what she said, but mostly because between Brittany's tongue, her teeth, and the vibrations from her mouth, her body was going completely haywire, her muscles losing all control of themselves as her body shook in pleasure.

Brittany pushed her tongue deep inside Santana's body once again, this time hitting the bundle of nerves that tended to push Santana over the edge, and as Brittany also ran her fingernails lightly down her thighs, Santana finally lost it. She screamed again as her orgasm finally hit, and her body began moving uncontrollably. Brittany pulled away from her, smiling slightly as she watched Santana in her climax, and as her body writhed in absolute pleasure, Santana's eyes opened, looking directly into Brittany's eyes. Her eyes were only open for a second, but Santana knew that it was that moment that she would never forget, as Brittany's blue eyes shined happily, watching the extent of her handiwork.

Slowly Santana's body began to relax, and finally she was lying on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest heaving. She felt Brittany lie down beside her, and she moved her arm, so that Brittany could cuddle up to her shoulder, as Santana wrapped her arm around her lightly.

They laid there in silence for a couple of minutes, before Santana opened her eyes again, turning to look at Brittany, who was watching her. She smiled lightly at the other girl, and Brittany smiled back.

"You're amazing, Brittany," Santana informed her quietly.

"Thanks," Brittany replied, "You're pretty amazing too."

"Eh, I know," Santana joked, and then her mood changed completely, as she frowned slightly. "Britt, I'm gunna try," she told the blonde girl, who looked over at her curiously, "I'm gunna try really hard to begin coming out to people. I… I liked tonight. I liked holding you in a group of people. Of not having to be careful of what I did or said. I liked… I liked being able to _be_ with you in public. I'm going to try."

Brittany smiled slightly, snuggling closer to her.

"I know you are, San," she replied, "And I don't expect for you to come out to everyone tomorrow or anything. We can take it slowly. And even if you don't want to come out yet, I can wait. I'm not worried about it, Santana."

Santana turned onto her side, engulfing Brittany in a hug.

"I love you Brittany. So much," she whispered, their foreheads touching.

Brittany looked into Santana's beautiful brown eyes as she replied, "I love you too, Santana."

The two girls kissed again, but this kiss was slow, with no expectations attached to it. It simply told them both that they were there for each other no matter what, and that, no matter what anyone else wanted from them or of them, they loved each other.

Pulling back slightly, Santana scrunched up her nose a little.

"I can taste myself on your lips," she informed Brittany, making Brittany giggle, before her eyes popped open.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, and quickly broke out of Santana's embrace, rolling off of the bed and onto her feet.

Santana watched her, confused, as the blonde walked to the corner of the room where her shirt and purse were.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I have a present for you!" Brittany exclaimed, as she picked up her purse and began digging around inside it.

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"A present?" she asked, "Really Britt, that great orgasm you just gave me is enough of a present for me."

Grinning, Brittany turned around, showing Santana what she held in her hands.

"…A pez dispenser?" Santana asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's a lopez!" Brittany exclaimed, and then looked at it and shrugged. "Or I think it is," she added, "I'm not really sure what the 'lo' part of it is, but it's the only thing I could think of that you could be named after."

Santana continued to frown, trying to figure out what Brittany was saying. Finally, however, it clicked, as she remembered earlier in the day, when Brittany had kissed Rachel, wondering if she tasted like a berry.

Santana smiled, and then began laughing slightly, telling Brittany, "You're a genius Britt."

Brittany smiled, proud of herself, as she looked back at the pez dispenser. She walked back over to the bed while Santana asked her, "So, do I taste like pez?"

Brittany shook her head, as she stopped next to the bed.

"No," she replied, and as Santana frowned, she continued, "You taste so much better."

Raising her eyebrows, Santana smirked.

"Oh yeah?" she said, "Then come back here so that I can decide that for myself."

Santana reached up, grabbing the tie that was still around Brittany's neck, and gently pulled at it, and Brittany followed the tug, sitting on Santana's lap, her legs on either side of Santana's. Santana decided in that moment that Blaine was never getting this tie back, as she pulled Brittany onto her lap: he was drunk enough that he would probably believe that he left it at the club anyway.

Once sitting, Brittany held the pez dispenser up and quickly took one of the candies from it. Grinning down at Santana, she stuck the candy between her teeth, so that half of it was sticking out of her mouth. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Santana's while the other girl took ahold of the candy with her own teeth as she kissed the blonde back, her arms wrapping around Brittany lightly.

As Brittany pulled back, Santana scrunched up her face, as if she was trying to decide something. Finally she shrugged, telling Brittany, "Well, of those two flavors, I don't know which is better. But I can tell you what my absolute favorite flavor is."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany now asked, her turn to smirk and raise her eyebrows, "And what flavor is that?"

Santana grinned and leaned forward, leaving a small kiss on the indent of Brittany's clavicle, before looking back into her eyes and informing her, "Brittany S. Pierce. Now come here so that I can taste some more."

Brittany giggled again, but happily followed as Santana fell back, pulling her down on the bed with her, where she knew they would spend the rest of the night, and many more nights to come. And neither girl wanted it to be any other way as they held each other close, simply getting lost in the other's eyes, lips, and bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty, there you have it! Hope everyone enjoyed, and I thank you for reading! If you would like to (I'd like you to ;), feel free to leave a review, so that I know what worked, what didn't, what should be improved, etc. If not, then I once again shall simply tell you "thank you for reading" one last time, and to have an excellent day, morning, afternoon, evening, night, whatever. :) <strong>


End file.
